Holiday
by VyeJungMin
Summary: Hanya Cerita singkat tentang Jaekyung dan Donghae yang menghabiskan hari minggu dengan berjalan-jalan. Dan dari semua itu Jaekyung tahu bahwa Lee Donghae tidak sepenuhnya polos. /Oneshoot/ Lee Donghae/Han Jaekyung /SuperJunior/Rainbow /RnR Please/


**VYEJUNGMIN**

**Story by me**

**.**

**Holiday by VyeJungmin**

**.**

**Lee Donghae/Han Jaekyung**

**.**

Jaekyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan air yang menetes di kedua pipinya. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, Jaekyung membuka matanya lebar-lebar lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya, menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kasur. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menguap agak lebar.

Kepala Jaekyung menoleh kekanan dan mendapatkan teman semasa kecilnya berdiri tegak di sampingnya, kedua tangannya membawa sebuah gelas dan itu membuat Jaekyung mengerutkan keningnya. Dan seketika kerutan di kening Jaekyung menggantikan matanya melotot akibat teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sengaja menumpahkan semua isi yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut.

Seketika itu pula Jaekyung berteriak kesal dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh temannya. "Lee Donghae sial! Akan ku pukul kau nanti!" teriak Jaekyung saat Donghae berhasil berlari keluar dari dalam kamar Jaekyung.

Jaekyung merengut kesal, dengan rambut basah Jaekyung turuan dari kasurnya, lalu ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya atau langsung saja ia mandi.

Dasar sial, rutuk Jaekyung dalam hati. Kenapa pagi-pagi harus membuat masalah seperti ini coba? Rutuknya kembali. "Akan kubalas nanti," desis Jaekyung masih merutuki tingkah Donghae pagi ini.

Setelah beberapa menit didalam kamar mandi, Jaekyung kini sudah rapih dengan penampilannya. Hari ini hari minggu jadi waktunya untuk bersantai-santai. Sebenarnya Jaekyung berniat ingin seharian didalam kamar, tidur sepuasnya, tapi apa daya, Lee Donghae merusak segalanya.

Jaekyung menyerit tak suka saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia melihat Lee Donghae yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan tampang sok polos, dan cengiran yang memuakan. Kalau di ibaratkan di dunia anime, Lee Donghae ini mirip sekali dengai tokoh anime Naruto yang bernama Shimimura Sai–si senyum palsu—

"Maaf," ucap Donghae pelan yang tak di gubris oleh Jaekyung yang kini melewatinya pergi kebawah untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Donghae mengikuti langkah Jaekyung dari belakang. Jaekyung terus saja menghiraukan kehadiran Donghae yang membuat pagi ini buruk sekali.

"Hei, Han Jaekyung! aku hanya ingin membangunkamu sungguh! Tidak ada hal lain yang akan aku rencanakan. Tidurmu saja yang seperti kerbau habis makan rerumputan sepuluh karung—Jaekyung menatap Donghae tajam—hei, aku bahkan sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara yang sangat sopan sekali, seperti; mengetuk pintu kamarmu, memanggilmu namamu sehalus mungkin, lalu ketika tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, baru aku melakukan hal yang tidak sopan seprti; aku masuk kedalam kamarmu tanpa permisi, yah, walaupun setiap hari juga aku selalu masuk kedalam kamarmu tanpa permisi, kemudian, menepuk kedua pipimu, dank au masih tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kau akan bangun, kemudian otak pintarku bekerja, yaitu menyiramu dengan air. Dan lihat sekarang, kau bangun dengan keadaan segar bugar!" ucap Donghae panjang lebar yang membuat Jaekyung semakin kesal dengan tingkah Lee Donghae.

"Seharusnya, kau tak usah membangunkanku," ucap Jaekyung sambil menuangkan susu yang baru Ia ambil dari dalam kulkas kearah gelasnya dan gelas Donghaee. Setelah gelas semuanya penuh dengan susu, Jaekyung langsung meneguk susunya hingga tersisa setengah gelas.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang lupa disini," Donghae berucap ambigu membuat Jaekyung menyeritkan alisnya, kembali meminum susunya.

"Eh, siapa?" tanya Jaekyung.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi malam denganmu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kita bicarakan tadi malam?" tanya Jaekyung sambil menerima roti yang di ulurkan oleh Donghae.

"Sekarang hari apa, ya?" tanya Donghae ngawur yang membuat Jaekyung mendengus kemudian menggigit besar rotinya.

"Tentu saja ini hari mingg—oh, astaga! Hei, kau masih berniat untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan, kan?" dan kini Donghae yang mendengus. Donghae memalingkan wajahnya dan merengut kesal sambil mengunyah rotinya.

Donghae menunggu Jaekyung yang sedang berganti pakaiannya didalam kamar. Matanya melirik sebentar kearah pergelangan tangannya yang di lingkari oleh jam tangan. Ternyata ini masih pukul Sembilan pagi. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Kepala Donghae mendongak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, dan mendapatkan Jaekyung dengan setelah kemeja yang agak besar lalu kaus yang menjadi dalamannya, kemudian jeans berwarna hitam agak ketat yang ia pakai.

"Sesekali pakailah pakaian yang menandakan bahwa kau berjenis kelamin wanita!" ucap Donghae menuju kearah jendela, lalu menyingkap tirai jendela dirumah milik Jaekyung. "Tunggulah sebentar aku akan mengambil sesuatu." Kemudian Donghae pergi kearah kamar Jaekyung.

Memang Donghae di bolehkan keluar masuk kekamar Jaekyung, tapi tetap saja Jaekyung yang melihat itu tidak suka. Tapi, ah, sudahlah, lagi pula Donghae teman masa kecilnya yang ia percaya.

Jaekyung mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya pada lantai rumahnya, sudah bosan menunggu Donghae yang ada didalam kamarnya. Kenapa laki-laki itu lama sekali, ucapnya dalam hati. Jaekyung membalikan tubuhnya kebelakang, mendapatkan didirnya yang terpantul oleh kaca jendelanya.

Kalau di pikir-pikir apa yang di katakana oleh Donghae tadi benar. Lihat saja sekarang, rambut panjanganya ia biarkan tergerai, kemeja yang tak terkancing semua, kebesaran, celana jeans ketat lalu kaus yang menjadi dalamannya. Tapi Jaekyung menyukai semua gayanya, ini yang menandakan bahwa ini sifat aslinya, bukan hal-hal yang seperti teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengikuti gaya artis-artis yang ada di televise.

Tangan Jaekyung menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinganya, lalu kepalanya ia miringkan kekanan dan kekiri, bibirnya mengulas senyuman dan ia sadar ia cukup manis dengan berpakaian seperti ini. Hei, jangan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedikit narsis, tapi ini memang kenyataan, bahwa dirinya memang sedikit manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya suara itu dari belakng tubuh Jaekyung, dan Jaekyung langsung membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengahadap kearah Donghae yang ada di belakangnya. "berjam-jam kau bercermin, mukamu tidak akan berubah menjadi Lily Collins." Ucap Donghae yang langsung dibalas pukulan kearah bahu Donghae dari Jaekyung.

"Lily Collins saja masih kalah denganku!" ucap Jaekyung sarkatis dan tak terima dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Tsk! Percaya diri sekali." Ucap pelan Donghae, lalu menarik Jaekyung untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Mata Jaekyung menatap kearah punggung Donghae yang membawa tas miliknya, dan itu membuat kening Jaekyung mengerut heran.

"Untuk apa kau membawa tasku?" tanya Jaekyung sambil menyentuh tas miliknya itu.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya, nanti kau juga akan tahu apa manfaat tasmu ini." Jawab Donghae sambil berjalan terus kearah bagasi yang ada dirumah Jaekyung. dan Jaekyung terus saja mengekor di belakang punggung Donghae.

Jaekyung memiringkan kepalanya, memandang tubuh tegap milik Donghae, punggunya yang lebar dan sepertinya itu hangat kalau di peluk. Jaekyung mengingat kapan ia pernah memeluk punggung Donghae, dan ia ingat kapan itu, beberapa hari yang lalu saat Donghae kalah taruhan dengannya saat pulang sekolah.

Jaekyung tersenyum membayangkan kejadian waktu itu, Donghae yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis sekarang bisa ia kerjai habis-habisan karena kalah terus main gunting, batu kertas dengan dirinya. Kalah telak yang pasti di menangkan oleh Jaekyung dengan skor tiga puluh dan Donghae masih di poin dua puluh. Dan yang kalah harus menggendong pemenang itu sampai rumah.

Dan saat itu Jaekyung merasakan bagaimana hangatnya memeluk punggung Donghae itu. Jaekyung jadi ingin merasakannya kembali. Tapi sayang, akhir-akhir ini Donghae sibuk dengan tugasnya yang sebagai ketua osis. Biasanya kalau Donghae tidak sibuk-sibuk sekali, Jaekyung selalu pulang bersama dengan Donghae.

Dan Jaekyung mungkin saja Donghae mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan hari ini karena satu minggu Jaekyung selalu pulang sendirian tanpa dengan adanya Donghae.

Jaekyung merengut kesal melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar. Cuacana hari ini agak mendung dan angin yang terlihat agak kencang. Jaekyung mendengus, karena saat ia akan bersenang-senang dan menikmati seharian penuh dengan Lee Donghae kenapa pula cuacananya harus seperti ini?

"Berhentilah mendengus! Kau membuatku bising dengan dengusanmu itu. Dan aku yakin hari ini tidak akan turun hujan." Ucap Donghae sambil tetap pokus menyetir mobil milik Jaekyung.

"Tapi tetap saja—" ucapan Jaekyung terhenti saat Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap tajam Jaekyung.

"Aku pastikan, kau juga akan mengeluh kalau cuacana hari ini terik. Dan berhentilah mengeluh ini itu, kalau ka uterus mengeluh seperti itu kita akan kembali kerumah, dan menghabiskan seharian penuh di rumahmu!" Jaekyung menatap sinis dari sudut manatnya saat mendengar ucapah terakhir Donghae. dasar laki-laki mesum. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Mata Jaekyung menatap kearah depan, dan kemudia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping, memandang wajah serius milik Lee Donghae yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, wajah Donghae tidak amatlah jelek atau tampan, tapi Jaekyung tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada teman masa kecilnya ini.

Jangan salah sangka dulu, tertarik bukan artian seperti perempuan menyukai lawan jeniasnya, tapi entahlah, Jaekyung sendiri tidak tahu. Yang Jaekyung pastikan bahwa Jaekyung memang sedikit tertarik pada Donghae.

"Astaga! Kau membawaku ketoko buku? Sepertinya kau tahu sekali apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku akhir-akhir ini, ya?" ucap Jaekyung sedikit histeris melihat beberapa buku yang terpajang di rak-rak buku tersebut yang ada di depan matanya.

"Tidak juga sih, aku sedang ada tugas merangkum sejarah. Kau sudah di berikan tugas oleh Kim Songsaenim?" tanya Donghae dan langsung di jawab anggukan oleh Jaekyung, "hei, kau tak memberitahuku!" ucapnya tak terima. Bisanya kalau ada tugas atau semacam apapun, Jaekyung pasti memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa tugas sejarah tidak di beritahukan oleh Jaekyung.

"Hmm.. satu minggu kita tidak pulang bersama dan satu minggu kau sibuk dengan tugas osismu itu, jadi aku sendiri pula tidak berniat memberitahukan tugas seperti sejarah itu. Lagi pula, kitakan beda kelas, Lee Donghae!" ucap Jaekyung sambil menyusuri rak-rak tersebut dan Donghae mengekornya dari belakang.

"Tapi tetap saja. Walaupun kelas kita berbeda, kan tugas tetap sama!"

"Hei, mungkin hanya kelas kita saja yang mempunyai tugas yang sama. Aku dengar tugas kelas lain berbeda dengan kelas kita berdua." Jawab Jaekyung sambil mengambil novel yang menurutnya seru. Lalu mengembalikannya kedalam rak tersebut setelah Jaekyung selesai membaca sinopsisnya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku menyalin punyamu saja?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Jaekyung mendelik tajam kearah Donghae dan Donghae hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Hei, ketua osis, tak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu. Kau berkata seperti itu sama saja kau menjatuhkanmu sebagai pamor ketua osis saja. Lagi pula hanya merangkum, cari saja di internet banyak sekali artikel yang berserakan." Ucap Jaekyung lalu meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya merengut masam mendengar ucapan Jaekyung yang sedikit menusuk hatinya.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Selalu saja mencari cara yang sangat instan." Ucap Donghae sambil mengambil komik yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau mengetik ulang dari buku itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Bukankah tugas sejarahmu itu di kumpulkan lima hari lagi? Dan aku sangat tidak yakin kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya sampai selesai, apalagi kau ketua osis dan bukankah minggu-minggu ini banyak sekali yang harus di urusi oleh seluruh anggota osis?" jawab Jaekyung yang tadi mendengar gerutuan Donghae.

"Wah, sepertinya kau paham sekali ya?"

"Tentu saja, teman satu kelasku yang menjabat sebagai anggota osis selalu mengeluh kesal karena tertinggal pelajar. Bahkan ia pernah menangis karena saking kesalnya." Ucap Jaekyung sambil memasukan buku pertama yang di pilihnya kedalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Kau membeli novel lagi?" tanya Donghae melihat buku yang baru di masukan tadi dan sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tadi. Donghae merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan tentang kegiatan osis tersebut.

"Hmm.. di internet banyak sekali novel baru-baru yang terbit dan ugh! Seru-seru sekali, aku saja sampai bingung apa yang harus aku ambil hahahaha!" jawab Jaekyung menggebu-gebu membuat Donghae menaikan alisnya keatas.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membuka akun sosial mediam—"

"Oh, jadi yang membuat status seperti itu kamu ya, Lee Donghae? lancing sekali?" ucap Jaekyung sambil memukul bahu Donghae dengan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Hei, aku hanya bosan saja dengan akunku yang penuh dengan kiriman wall dari penggemarku." Jaekyung mendengus mendengar ucapan Donghae, "dan aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyukai Hentai. Ternyata kau ini mesum, ya?" Jaekyung terbatuk sebentar saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Donghae tadi. Sial, Jaekyung lupa sekali untuk menghapus semua tautan yang peroleh dari salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Jangan munafik, kau juga pasti suka, kan?" Jaekyung membela diri dengan menuduh Donghae seperti itu.

"Itu, kan wajar sekali untuk seorang laki-laki yang menyukai Hentai. Lah, kau kan perempuan!"

"Hei, jangan membawa-bawa gender disini!" ucap Jaekyung tak terima dengan ucapan Donghae tadi. "dan kalau tidak salah kau bahkan mempunyai banyak sekali koleksi video Hentai yang asem-asem seperti itu. Huh!"

"Kau memeriksa isi laptopku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Saat kau tidur terlelap di kasurku dan laptopmu menyala di atas meja belajarku, dengan cepat aku memakai laptopmu untuk membuka internet. Kau tahu pasti lah kalau laptopku saat itu sedang rusak. Dan dengan penasaran aku membuka isi folder laptopmu, dan aku langsung menemukan wow! Video Hentai yang langsung aku ehem aku lihat sedikit-dikit. Hahahahaha!" ucap jujur Jaekyung yang membuat Donghae langsung menaril rambut Jaekyung dari belakang.

"Dasar gadis tengil, lancing sekali yak au melihat video seperti itu. Dan kau tahu dari siapa tentang Hentai seperti itu?" tanya Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Jaekyung.

"Apa gunanya internet, Lee Donghae?" tanya Jaekyung sambil membalas rangkulan Donghae, hanya saja Jaekyung merangkul Donghae di bagian pinggangnya. Kalau di lihat sekilas mereka seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk di cinta. Tapi kenyataannya mereka berdua hanya teman masa kecil dan tidak lebih.

"Wah otakmu sudah bekerja sangat nakal ya. berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku tentu saja tujuh belas tahun, dan itu sudah aqhil baliq jadi sah-sah saja aku menonton hal-hal seperti itu." Jaekyung melepaskan rangkulan di pinggang Donghae dan berjalan kearah rak-rak buku yang menggoda di matanya.

Donghae hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Mata Donghae memandang punggung Jaekyung yang bergerak. Bukan umurnya saja yang bertambah, fisik Jaekyung juga semuanya berubah, semuanya berisi. Dari atas sampi bawah. Donghae tahu dibalik kemeja kebesarannya itu Jaekyung menyembunyikan semuanya.

Err—mungkin ini gara-gara pembicaran tentang hentai tadi sepertinya yang membuat pikirannya yang melenceng. Ayo semuanya salahkan pada Jaekyung yang seperti itu, atau salahkan pada pikirannya yang mulai mesum dan membayangkan tubuh Jaekyung.

Dengan pelan, tangannya sendiri menepuk kepalanya untuk menyenyahkan segala pikirannya yang mesum. Daripada terus berpikiran yang seperti itu, lebih baik dirinya mengekor di belakang tubuh Jaekyung atau mencari beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik saja.

Setelah hampir sejam mencari buku yang menarik Jaekyung dan Donghae keluar dari toko tersebut. Dengan Donghae yang membawa semua barang belanjaan milik Jaekyung di kedua tangannya. Sudah ia yang membayar semuanya kenapa pula harus dirinya yang membawa semuanya. Dasar perempuan.

Dan Donghae sendiri tidak mendapatkan hasil selama sejam penuh didalam sana. Sebenernya ia sih berniat mencari buku sejarah seperti obrolan tadi dengan Jaekyung. tapi karena Jaekyung mengatakan mencari di internet saja, jadi Donghae tak membelinya. Dan Donghae berpikir, padahal di internet banyak sekali artikelnya. Jadi dirinya merasa terlihat bodoh.

"Kau memang yang terbaik untukku, Lee Donghae." ucap Jaekyung tiba-tiba smabil memeluk lengan Donghae dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu milik Donghae. selalu saja seperti ini. Donghae mendengus dan kemudian melepaskan pelukan lengan Jaekyung dan kini malah telapak tangan Donghae menggengam telapak tangan Jaekyung.

"Aku kan memang baik. Kau saja yang tidak sadar!" ucap Donghae sambil terus berjalan kearah kafe yang akan di tujunya.

"Kenapa kearah kafe?" tanya Jaekyung.

"Aku haus, dan uhm, sedikit lapar." Jawab Donghae membuka pintu kafe tersebut. Mata Donghae menjelajah ruangan tersebut dan setelah ketemu tempat kosong dan strategis, Donghae langsung berjalan kearah kursi tersebut.

Plastik yang ada di tangan Donghae, ia letakan di atas meja kemudian ia duduk yang langsung di ikuti oleh Jaekyung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali masuk kedalam kafe ini." Ucap Jaekyung sambil melihat-lihat isi kafe yang sekarang ia kunjungi.

"Kafe ini baru buka lima hari yang lalu." Jawab Donghae membuka buku menu yang ada di hadapannya.

Kepala Donghae mendongak saat salah satu pelayan kafe datang menghampirinya untuk menannyakan menu apa yang akan di pesankan. Dan setelah pesanannya di tulis semua dan di bacakan oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Ya! Lee Donghae!" merasa namanya di teriakan oleh seseorang, Donghae mendongkan kepalanya, dan menutup bukunya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak seperti itu. Dan setelah menemukan siapa orang tersebut, Donghae kembali melihat-lihat buku yang di beli oleh Jaekyung tadi.

"Hyuk Jae-Oppa!" sapa Jaekyung melihat orang yang meneriakan teman masa kecilnya.

"Oh, Jaekyung-ah!" sapa Hyuk Jae sambil duduk di samping Jaekyung, "kalian sedang berkencan, ya?" tanya Hyuk Jae yang membuat Donghae memberikan pukulan di bahu Hyuk Jae. "Hehehe, maaf! Aku lupa kalau kalian kan teman masa kecil dan kalian tentangga pula, jadi tak masalah juga kan ya untuk pergi bersama." Cengiran Hyuk Jae melebar saat matanya masih melihat pandangan sinis dari Donghae.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lee Donghae aku baru menyelesaikan pesananmu beberapa hari yang lalu!" ucap Hyuk Jae tidak jelas. Donghae meletakan buku yang ia pegang tadi keatas meja, keningnya mengerut tidak mengerti yang membuat Hyuk Jae berdecak kesal. "Ish! Kau lupa, ya? KissXsis!" Donghae mulai mengerti dengan ucapan Hyuk Jae dan matanya melirik kearah Jaekyung yang sedang berpikir yang entah tak di ketahui oleh Donghae.

"Oh! Ya, kalian berdua sedang membicarakan Hentai ya?" astaga! Dalam hati Donghae ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Donghae tidak menyangka kalau Jaekyung mengetahu salah satu anime hentai tersebut.

"Eh, kau tahu KissXSis itu ya?" tanya Hyuk Jae yang menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jaekyung.

"Hmm… hehehehe.." Donghae hanya bisa menguspa wajahnya dengan gusar. Jadi Jaekyung memang sangat mesum.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau punya anime itu." Ucap Hyuk Jae yang mengambil minuman yang baru saja datang tadi. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung saja memukul tangan Hyuk Jae yang hanya dib alas oleh senyuman gusi khas Hyuk Jae.

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang harus di umbar-umbarkan." Jawab Jaekyung yang langsung mendapatkan tepukan pelan di punggungnya, "kenapa kau menepuk punggungku?" tanya Jaekyung pada Donghae yang menepuk punggung Jaekyung tadi.

"Itu bagus. Karena hal tersebut memang bukan hal yang pantas untuk di umbar-umbarkan pada orang-orang."

"Hei, Hyuk Jae-Oppa kau punya koleksi apa saja?" tanya Jaekyung yang membuat Donghae menundukan kepakanya saja. Tidak menyangka kalau Jaekyung akan langsung akrab dengan Lee Hyuk Jae hanya karena sebuah topik mesum; Hentai.

Setelah menarik paksa Jaekyung dari perbincangan yang makin lama makin tidak enak di dengar oleh orang-orang akhirnya Donghae bisa membawa Jaekyung ketaman bermain. Donghae berpikir, jika Jaekyung berdekatan dengan Hyuk Jae, maka itu sangat tidak baik sekali.

Donghae yang hanya mendengar perbincangan dua orang tersebut sesekali bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua asik berbicara seperti itu di tempat umum seperti itu. Mereka pikir itu tempat mereka berdua saja. Dan karena Donghae tidak tahan lagi dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua, Donghae dengan paksa membawa Jaekyung keluar dari Hyuk Jae mesum itu.

Ternyata kehadiran Hyuk Jae sangat buruk sekali untuk Han Jaekyung. Donghae menoleh kesamping, memandang Jaekyung yang sedang tersenyum tak jelas seperti itu. Pandangan Donghae turun kearah objek yang membuat Jaekyung tersenyum tak jelas itu dan ternyata itu ponselnya.

Mata Donghae tak sengaja melihat paha Jaekyung yang merapat itu dan itu timbul pertanyaan di kepala Donghae, "kau ingin buang air kecil?" tanya Donghae yang melihat paha Jaekyung semakin merapat.

Jaekyung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memandang Donghae dengan senyumannya yang kaku lalu Jaekyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau begitu ayo turun. Sudah sampai." Ucap Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya. Jaekyung hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya saat ketahuan sedang menahan sesutau tersebut oleh Donghae tadi.

"Hah! Hampir saja." Ucap pelan Jaekyung sambil mengelus dadanya. Tangannya menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk mengeluarkan situs-situs yang ia kunjungi tadi. Jaekyung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar ketukan di sampingnya dan mendapatkan Donghae menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

Jaekyung membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat angin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangkan akan mendapatkan hawa yang yang dingin, perasaannya saat ia keluar dari dalam kafe tidak sedingin ini.

Dan Jaekyung merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hanya memakai pakaian seperti ini, tidak membawa mantel apapun. Jaekyung menolehkan kesamping memandang Donghae yang memang sedari tadi memakai mantel. Jaekyung memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat lagi.

Donghae yang melihat Jaekyung dari sudut matanya, dengan segera mungkin memabalikan tasnya kearah depan, dan mengambil mantel yang ia sempat ambil tadi. Untung saja Donghae mempersiapkan seperti ini.

Setelah mengambil mantel yang ada di dalam tasnya, Donghae dengan segera memakaikan mantel tersebut pada Jaekyung yang membuat menoleh heran pada Donghae yang kini sudah selesai memakaikan mantel pada Jaekyung.

"Bermanfaat bukan tas ini?" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Jaekyung untuk masuk kedalam taman baermain tersebut.

Jaekyung menunggu Donghae yang pergi untuk membeli minuman. Mata Jaekyung memandang beberapa orang yang melewatinya saat ini. Jaekyung sekarang sedang duduk di taman kota, setelah menghabiskan beberapa jam di taman bermain.

Tangan Jaekyung ia gosok-gosokan, lalu meniupnya di depan mulutnya agar menciptakan hawa hangat. Tapi tetap saja, hawa dingin masih menghampirinya.

"Hai." Jaekyung mendongak mendapatkan Donghae dengan dua buah cup minuman di kedua tangannya. Lalu tangan kanan Donghae ia ulurkan pada Jaekyung dan langsung saja Jaekyung menerimanya.

Donghae langsung mengambil duduk di samping Jaekyung, kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu Jaekyung. matanya menutup rapat, dari sini hidung Donghae bisa mencium harum wangi yang berasal dari rambut Jaekyung.

Ah, seperti ada yang lupa, Donghae segera menegakan punggungnya yang membuat Jaekyung menoleh kearah Donghae. tangan Donghae segera merogoh kantung mantelnya dan langsung mendapatkan sepasang sarung tangan yang di belinya tadi.

Donghae melepesakan plastik yang membungkus sarung tangan tersebut, ia memakainya di tangan kanannya, lalu tangannya kirinya menyentuh tangan kiri Jaekyung yang sedang memegang cup coklat hangat tersebut. Sebelum memasanganya pada Jaekyung, Donghae melepaskan cup tersebut dan meletakan di bawah, lalu telapak tangan Jaekyung ia tiup dan kemudian memakaikan sarung tangan tersebut.

Jaekyung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terpaku. Tentu saja, Donghae yang terlihat menyebalkan, dingin dan cuek bisa berbuat romantic seperti ini. Dan Jaekyung berpikir mengingat mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai ia bisa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Donghae. yah, biasanya Donghae memperlakukannya seperti dirinya ini seorang laki-laki.

Dan kedua pipi Jaekyung bersemu merah saat tangan kanannya di genggam oleh tangan kiri Donghae. walapun merasa masih agak dingin, tetap saja ini menyenangkan. Tangan Jaekyung kini mempererat genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Wah, warna merah, ya." ucap Jaekyung sambil memandang sarung tangan yang kini sudah terpasang sangat pas di tangannya.

"Warna kesukanmu. Tentu saja." Jawab Donghae sambil meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Aku kira kau tidak tahu warna kesukaanku." Balas Jaekyung mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Donghae tadi—meminum coklat hangat.

"Setiap kau membelikan baju untukku selalu saja berwarna merah." Dengus Donghae sambil menyenderkan kepalanya kembali pada bahu Jaekyung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaekyung ura-pura tidak ingat.

"Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh, Han Jaekyung!"

"Heehehehe. Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Jaekyung saat Donghae berdiri dari duduknya lalu Jaekyung mengikuti langkah Donghae yang meninggalkannya. "Tsk! Lee Donghae jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Jaekyung berlari kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae dengan tangan kanannya, "seperti ini lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Donghae

"Untuk hari ini, Gomapta." Ucap Jaekyung mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Jaekyung lalu tangan kanan Donghae menyentuh kearah leher Jaekyung dan menariknya untuk mendekat kearahnya setelah itu yah, Donghae menciumnya. Hanya kecupan pelan di bibir Jaekyung di lepasnya, lalu kembali mencium Jaekyung, kali ini dengan sedikit menghisap bibir Jaekyung yang membuat Jaekyung terkesiap pelan.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya, lalu mengecup pipi Jaekyung yang memerah, "Itu imbalannya." Ucap Donghae kembali menarik Jaekyung yang hanya diam mematung.

"Han Jaekyung, aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita mempraktekan adengan yang ada di video Hentai tersebut?" ucapan Donghae tersebut membuat Jaekyung sepenuhnya tersadar lalu tangan Jaekyung menjambak rambut belakang Donghae yang pasti membuat Donghae memekik kesakitan.

"Dasar mesum!" ucap Jaekyung dan kembali mejambak rambut Donghae yang kini bertambah kencang.

**owari**


End file.
